


He's Mine, Though

by cloudtopcruise



Series: Next Best Thing [2]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Erotic Dreams, Hand Jobs, M/M, Or is it dun dun dun, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudtopcruise/pseuds/cloudtopcruise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best cures for heartbreak are dirty dreams and late night television.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Mine, Though

Souji was a popular guy, Yosuke couldn't deny that. That meant he couldn't go a day without hearing someone mention his name, and girls were practically lining up for him. Yosuke didn't resent him for it, not anymore, but it also meant that he got less time with him than he would have liked. 

It hadn't always been like that, really. Souji had always attracted the interest of others, sure, but he spent more time with Yosuke than anyone else. He couldn't remember when it started, but at some point he noticed that Souji had just stopped hanging out with him. 

He knew he couldn't have Souji to himself all the time, but sharing Souji and having Souji ignore him were two different things. And he was pretty sure that Souji was ignoring him. 

Souji talked to him in the TV World, sure, and sometimes they exchanged words before class started, but it had been months since the last time they made plans together. More often, Souji left the school before Yosuke could even say a word to him, and he'd occasionally seen Souji out with some girl on the holidays. 

He wondered if he'd done something wrong. He had to have, if Souji seemed to be going out of his way to avoid him when they'd been so close before. 

Yosuke noticed, though, that Souji hadn't ever acted any different toward him in the TV World; in all the times they'd been there, Souji had acted as he always had, smiling and him and laughing at his jokes and acting more like a friend— like a _partner_ — than he had any time outside of the TV World. 

Still hurt and confused from dwelling on it, Yosuke went to bed earlier than usual, even though it was raining. If someone was on, he'd hear it from the others, anyway

He hadn't been in Souji's room very often, not as much as he'd like to have been, but he remembered the layout well enough. Desk in the corner, sofa in the middle, shelves against the wall. It formed with less details in his dreams, but had all the same sense of familiarity, of Souji.

Souji himself formed in his dreams as well, but more vividly than anything else Yosuke ever dreamed of. He'd known Souji well enough that his subconscious could supply every detail. His dumb popped collars, his weird grey hair in that stupid haircut... Yosuke had no idea why he found any of that endearing. He was sure he'd thought Souji looked ridiculous when they'd first met.

But that had always been part of Yosuke's image of him, it was practically iconic. It wasn't until a few months of knowing Souji that his dreams gained almost uncomfortable detail, noting parts of him that Yosuke actively tried not to think about. His slender neck, so pale and downright pristine that Yosuke wanted to suck and bite down on it until it was covered in dark bruises. His chest, too, and even though he'd only really seen it two or three times, and it felt the same in every dream even through his shirt, and Yosuke almost wondered how much of it was his subconscious' exaggerations.

One of his favorite things, though it embarrassed him to identify them that way, were Souji's hands. He knew how they felt, from countless times of pulling Souji up when he got knocked down during battles. They really were nice hands, with long fingers and they were strong without being too rough to touch. More importantly, they were hands that were on Yosuke now, gently pushing him back against the door of Souji's room.

"Partner..." Souji said softly. His face was closer than it needed to be, and Yosuke had his hands on Souji's waist, torn between pushing him away and pulling him closer.

Souji leaned in to kiss him, but Yosuke turned his head away. "...Don't you have some girlfriend to be with right now?" he mumbled, tightening his hold on Souji's waist.

Souji hummed, pressing kisses along Yosuke's jawline. "You're my partner," he said. "I don't really need anyone but you."

Yosuke remembered when he thought about girls. He still did, sometimes, but never as often as he thought of Souji. He'd always felt jealous of Souji for all the girls that fawned over him, but eventually that shifted into feeling jealous of the girls for being the subject of Souji's attention. Souji was _his_ partner, so he knew Souji better than any girl could.

"...Prove it," Yosuke said, turning back to face Souji. Souji immediately leaned forward to press his lips against Yosuke's, and Yosuke brought his hands up to run his fingers through Souji's hair. 

Souji's fingers traveled in the opposite direction, popping open the button on Yosuke's fly. He pulled away from Yosuke, watching his face as he dipped his hand down to wrap his fingers around Yosuke's cock. 

Souji moaned, the sound oddly clear and loud considering he wasn't even being touched. 

"I want..." Souji murmured, moving his hand up and down. Yosuke moaned and clung to Souji's arms tightly, thrusting into the grip. "I...I want..."

The room, the hand on his cock, and Souji all faded, and Yosuke found himself back in his bed, hard and somewhat irritated.

_"What_ do _you want?"_

Yosuke frowned in confusion. He could hear someone's voice— his own voice, he realized— but where would it be coming from...?

He turned his head to glance at his TV, and his eyes widened at the image on the screen. It was him, or his Shadow, whatever, and Souji, with Souji panting and moaning on his knees while his Shadow thrust into him. Yosuke couldn't take his eyes off the screen. 

_"I-I want...I want Yosuke to...love me..."_

The Souji on screen came, and Yosuke gripped his sheets tightly as he did the same. He watched his Shadow on screen kiss Souji before the television switched off and the only sound left was the rain pouring outside.

Yosuke closed his eyes, releasing the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. What he'd seen on the TV...did that really happen, or had he still been caught up in his dream?

It had to be a dream, he thought. He didn't even have a Shadow anymore, he'd accepted that a while ago. And why would Souji be with it, anyway?

Too tired to get up and change, Yosuke rolled over and tried to get back to sleep. If it was just a dream, he might as well just forget about it, really.

That ended up being easier said than done. 


End file.
